Summer Job II: Origins
Summer Job II is a game where you play as Lime Guy, before becoming a murderer. NOTE: This takes place at Circus Baby's, not the facility in Sister Location Overview Shaun Holt is a psychopathic killer, and a side of him has never been explored. We bring to you his origins, but what you see may make you wish you never played this game. Backstory The young teenager, Shaun Holt, was approached by a man in purple in a bar. He was desperate for a worker, and Shaun accepted, for he was desperate for a job. Shaun had deep seated abandonment issues, giving him psychological trauma, as well as inborn brain damage from lack of warmth in the womb, and quickly realized the animatronics were sentient. He began to torture them with controlled shocks and forced disassembly and reassembly, but the animatronics finally have had enough. An animatronic, created by Mack, was supposed to become an entertainer at Circus Baby's, but decided to get revenge on Shaun for the torture he put the others through. Will Shaun survive his Summer Job? Title Screen The Title Screen is in first person, with two separate monitors. Each monitor has a different word on it, 'Play' and 'Quit' and if you press one a hand in a purple dress shirt presses a button on a remote. Enemies BipBop BipBop is the primary antagonist of the game. He starts outside and will enter your office through the West Hall, and he moves at a pace that is not too fast, but not too slow. Lolbit Lolbit is an animatronic fox who is rarely brought into contact with, but Lolbit uses toys from the Prize Booth. Lolbit starts at the Prize Booth, and both of their toys are different. Here is a list of them: Bouncer: A BB-esque toy who is the fastest out of the three. He can bounce around to your office through the Vents Electrobab: A Bidybab who has taken control of the controlled shock. He, in this game, disables cameras. On the final night Lolbit comes into the game too and enters through the East Hall. Free Roam Segments Whenever an Animatronic catches you, you have the rest of the night to escape back to the office. This gives the player a chance to survive if jumpscared. It is immensely hard to complete this segment. Endings True Ending This is the ending you get if you meet no special criteria. It initiates a cutscene where Lime, dragging an animatronic arm behind him, walks out of Circus Baby's. It then fades to black, and shows a scene of Lime dying his hair Lime Green. It zooms in on his face, and he smiles and for a split second while he's smiling his appearance changes to his modern 'Lime Guy' outfit 'The Final Piece' Ending This is the ending you get if you don't die at all throughout the game. It shows Lime leave, without getting into his Lime Guy outfit. It then cuts to a newspaper, which says 'Freddy's closed due to malfunctions in Toy Animatronics!' It has a picture of a smiling man, who the article confirms bought the franchise. The Newspaper fades away, and the camera zooms into the man's eyes. It then goes into his perspective, where he can only see darkness. Suddenly, the darkness is swept away by a shovel, and an endoskeleton holding the shovel picks up the man's body. The camera cuts to another scene of the man, looking alive and well, with Endoskeleton eyes. Trivia -tba Category:Games Category:Work in progress